


Weak Against the Elements: Ryuji Sakamoto vs. the Wind

by myaami



Series: Weak Against the Elements [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Daily Life Outside the Metaverse, Elemental Weakness, Gen, Humor, Persona-user problems, Slice of Life, Spoilers for First Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaami/pseuds/myaami
Summary: Training season for Ryuji gives new meaning to the expression ‘run like the wind.’ More like, ‘run from the wind.’(Part 1 of 8, sometimes your weakness stops you right in your tracks.)





	Weak Against the Elements: Ryuji Sakamoto vs. the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on these for a while now in between chapters of 'A Forgotten Truth'-- eight, 1000 word short stories about each of the Thieves and my interpretation of their weaknesses in the real world (Futaba doesn't have her own story, but she plays a major role in one of them). I'll be posting one a day over the next week, starting with Ryuji!

“Akira, man, you gotta keep up! We’ve only been running for like, fifteen minutes!” Ryuji sprints ahead a bit, just to make a point.

“I’m… try… trying!” Akira’s exasperated voice huffs, falling even further behind.

Mishima laughs and keeps pace with Ryuji’s burst of speed. “Kurusu, didn’t you take part in any athletics at your old school?”

“Looking at the state of him, I wouldn’t count on it Mishima. You and me have just got to whip him into shape. Right dude?”

“Yeah… right…” Akira gradually slows, and slows some more, until he comes to a halt, resting his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

Ryuji takes pity on him. “I could use a break, no? Let’s cool down for a bit.” They scope out the school courtyard and find a nice grassy spot off to the side to sit down and stretch.

“I still can’t believe he just confessed like that all of a sudden!” Mishima’s been talking about Kamoshida’s change of heart almost non-stop, but Ryuji can’t really blame him; sometimes he’s not even sure it did happen, and _he_ was there. “I finally feel free. Thank you, guys.”

“Don’t thank us, Mishima. We’re just as glad cause it means that our asses are off the hook from being expelled. Right dude?” Ryuji slaps Akira on the back, but Akira can only manage a weak thumbs up.

Just one month ago, Ryuji never thought he would be here, laughing with new friends instead of feeling isolated, _running_ again; simply feeling the weight of his past starting to lift from his shoulders. It might never be gone completely, but he’s happy with his progress so far. That is, progress in everything except…

A light breeze plays across his neck. He jumps to his feet.

“Ryuji, are you okay?” Akira finally manages to string together a short sentence.

“Y-yeah.”

Mishima falls back in the grass, and Akira closes his eyes, looking like he’s thanking whatever god that sent the wind. Another gust rolls through the courtyard, cooling the sweat on Ryuji’s face but sending shivers straight through to his bones.

Ryuji now faces a difficult decision: sit down and wait it out, or make a run for it before it’s too late. Ideally, he’ll escape, but timing is everything; he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the others if he stays, so hightailing it out of here is probably the best option. He’s about to suggest they go inside, citing Akira’s low stamina as an excuse, when Akira stands and stretches his hands over his head, proclaiming: “My endurance has increased. Let’s keep going.”

Mishima stands too and throws a celebratory fist in the air. “That’s the spirit! You’ll be in tip-top shape in no time! Sakamoto, let’s do a few more laps.”

“Well, I was thinking, um… Akira, are you sure you don’t want to get a drink and stretch some more? Wouldn’t want to get a cramp.”

Akira rolls his shoulders back. “Nope. I’m feeling pretty good, actually.”

“That’s called a runner’s high,” Mishima chimes in. “I don’t run like this a lot, but I feel it too after a hard volleyball practice. I bet Sakamoto gets these all the time.” He lowers his voice and pretends to whisper in Akira’s direction. “That’s why he never pays attention in class, because he’s high all the time. Get it?”

Akira holds a hand to his mouth to whisper back but keeps his voice at normal volume. “I think you’re right. I bet he’s got a secret hideout on the roof of the school.” Akira winks.

“Ha, very funny guys.” Ryuji rolls his eyes then looks around. In the hollowed-out courtyard at the center of the school, the wind has a tendency to create a vortex. If he's lucky, sometimes the wind passes right over the school, but Ryuji has come to learn the signs; today is not going to be a good day. “Sorry, but I’ll have to take a rain check. Forgot I have something to do.”

“Do what?” Mishima frowns. “I thought we had blocked out today just to train.”

“My… homework?”

Akira squints at him suspiciously and Mishima’s mouth falls open.

As leaves swirl up to the sky, Ryuji’s breath quickens, his heart races. He knows what this is. He’s primarily a fighter in the Metaverse and still trying to get the hang of balancing offensive and defensive strategy, more often than not leaving him open to critical attacks. These physiological symptoms always start moments before he’s caught off-guard by a gust of Garu.

_It’s coming._

He makes a dash for the door that will lead him back into the calm, windless safety of the school.

The wind strikes first.

He is frozen mid-step, his own momentum wanting to take him forward but the force of the wind holding him back, locking him in a stalemate. He focuses all his strength to his left leg. _Move!_ Good, one successful step. _Move!_ he tells the right leg.

Step, after slow step, after slow step, all the while the wind swirls in the courtyard, screaming in rage in his ears. Almost to the door. Just a few more strained steps and his fingers will reach the doorknob—

Akira and Mishima join him, walking as casually as a stroll in a windless park.

“Ryuji, you okay?” Ryuji appreciates the concern in Akira’s voice, but more so he appreciates that Akira is now standing in front of him, blocking the primary direction the wind is coming from. The sudden cessation of the force sends him tumbling forward into Akira. Mishima reaches out his hands helplessly but trying to be helpful.

Ryuji clutches Akira’s jacket and catches his breath as Akira helps him stand upright. His legs are weak. It feels like he’s been struggling for hours. Akira and Mishima position him between themselves, both of his arms slung around their shoulders.

“I think we should call it a day after all…” Mishima says.

Akira nods.

Ryuji sighs.


End file.
